honor you friends
by lovedlost
Summary: serena has lost eveything and to everything burns she does the worst thing imaginable... read to find out, review if you love you friends... youll no wat i meann if you read.


Hey, guys found some inspiration for a new song fic. Its good I promise and please review on this it will mean a lot to me if you do…

This one goes out to amnesia nymph… ur the best anyone could ask for!

I don't own this song or the characters involved… and if any mistakes are found it's because I'm tired

Serena leant against her bedroom wall in the corner farthest away from the door, hiding and singing songs long in the past, but they helped her troubled soul sleep. She didn't deserve this, the promises he made every time she forgave him… he'd done it again of course gone and broken her more. Not even her scouts kept promises these days but they ahd their own lives to worry about, she didn't mind that, but she had no more tears to cry she'd cried them ages ago. No tears could be hidden by the rain or washed away by a shower. Shed had diaries but left each page blank with the date at the top, it was because that's how she felt her day was pointless and blank. She still sang… her voice that of an angel.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing  
_

but now as she moved she wasn't going to give in her sorrow was turning sour into anger and hatred. Hatred fuelled her no and transforming into princess serenity she smiled her hair was pitch black her dress was blood red and her powers already enhanced by the light and the dark of the moon. Serena walked out the front door and down the street burning everything in sight, trees, cars houses…

everything had to go, she heard screams from houses and moving cars, she burnt their lives as hers had been burned, her dreams of everything burnt with them. She burned because of hate, all the hate in her burned like the tree beside her but the pain would not leave. She muttered things about burning everything her anger controlled her, she was a kingdom reigned by anger, her mistress. Until everything burned including her anger and hate.

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns_

she had walked through the streets before being noticed by no-one, no-one cared for her. They were consumed in their own little lives to notice her pained features as they hurried about their short little lives. They didn't see her though she sang all day.

_Ooh, oh  
Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings  
_  
yet she was still burning, she was close to the temple now everything in her path was burning. Screams echoed behind her and in front of her, their lives burned like hers had, like her dreams had, all her hate still burned undiminished. She burned everything down to the ground, her anger ruled her every move.

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns_

soon the scouts showed, they were all there, dumbstruck at what they saw. Not what they thought, a youma, but their own princess, burning down her lovers kingdom and her own, lives she had saved through the years were now in danger from her. She watched as everything she had touched with her fire was fading away, and she relished in watching it go, she heard them all scream even the scouts screamed as she stood there burning them alive, they too began to fade, she burned them and the lies they had told her.

_'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)   
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams...  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh...  
(While everyone screams)_

Their lies were burning, as they had burnt her dreams. All her hate and pain went into taking away the last drain of life in them, it all burned around her, her anger reigned as she watched it all fade… all fade away.

_Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away   
(Ooo, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away_

As soon as everything faded, she saw what she had done, her own hands had executed death, destruction and annihilation here, looking around there they were dead. Hang on no the one she loved the most Darien still moved, rushing to him she saw he was bleeding fiercely, "what have I done… I never meant for it to get out of hand."

"I don't blame you, sere, you were bound to snap soon and I was never there to stop it… I've been a fool." He coughed blood and Serena cried her now silver dress was turned back to the dark colour by her lover's blood; he dies in her arms, taking a dagger she placed in his hand. Facing his hand with the dagger towards her heart, she relished in the thought it was he that had killed her… though really it hadn't been.

Tokyo left untouched for years, no one went near it because they were left with a severe urge to kill him or her selves. They never knew what had happened most didn't even know because they were so caught up in the insignificant lives they didn't noticed something had happened.

**My moral for this story, is the same as what they would tell you, keep you friends close to heart because though they may not be as strong as serenity they could still ruin your own little world.**

**Love you friends as you love life!**

Hey guys a bit apocalypse I no but hey had to be done! Anyways hope you enjoyed it and if I find more hits then reviews, I won't be best-pleased ill have to come and find you! You all matter to me if I don't know you or not so, please if you think your friends mean the world to you, review.

Ok poll

**If you love, your friends press review and write a review if you don't then ill believe that none of you believe in you friends! **

**SS16**


End file.
